1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to car seat head rest, and more particularly to a car seat head rest with built-in screen which is adapted for fitting into any type of car seat to provide an added entertainment system for the car.
2. Description of Related Arts
Every car nowadays has a car seat head rest installed on its car seat. A conventional head rest for car seat comprises a head pillow and two parallel supporting rods downwardly extended from the head pillow to slidably engage with two retention slots of the car seat. Accordingly, as different car models have different sizes of car seat, a specific dimensioned head rest might be tailor-made for the specific car seat. In other words, the distance between the two supporting rods of the head rest must match with a distance between the two retention slots of the car seat. Therefore, the driver cannot selectively switch the head rest from one car to another car.
In addition, most cars are modified to build a LCD screen at the rear side of the head rest for entertainment. However, the LCD screen must be incorporated with the original manufactured head rest. Since the original manufactured head rest is mainly made for supporting the head of the driver, the LCD screen does not provide any rigid frame structure to support LCD screen. In other words, such head rest which has the LCD screen often has problem with the LCD screen damaging from vibration and external shocks as the vehicle experience obstacles along the road. It is because the supporting frame which holds the LCD screen provides a lot of freedom for the LCD screen to move around inside the head rest and thus damaging the electronic components of the LCD screen.